1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an existing art, soldering copper foils (hereinafter, referred to as “lands”) for mounting an electronic component on a substrate are provided on the substrate and the electronic component. Particularly, in recent years, in order to reduce the footprint of an electronic component on a substrate, packaging, such as ball grid array (BGA) and land grid array (LGA), is utilized to provide lands directly below the electronic component.
In an electronic component soldered to a substrate via lands in this way, in order to improve the reliability of connection of connecting land portions, there has been suggested a module component in which reinforcement lands having an area that is three times or more of the area of one connecting land is provided near the outermost periphery of connecting lands that are arranged in a grid on the back surface of a module substrate (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 2859143).